berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Puck
(2016 Anime) (Game) |english voice= (Game) |gender= Male |eyes= Blue |hair= Blue |blood type= |status= Alive |affiliation= Guts' Travelling Party |previous affiliation= Travelling performers |occupation= Guide |previous occupation= Performer |image gallery= yes |species = Elf of the Pisky Race}} is one of the earliest companions that Guts makes during the latter's days as the Black Swordsman. Puck is an elf of the pisky race, descendants from the ancient spirits of wind. A former denizen of Elfhelm, the idyllic elven realm of King Hanafubuku, he went away out of sheer boredom prior to the events told in the Golden Age story arc. Puck provides much of the comic relief in the series. Appearance As an elf, Puck is, at first glance, similar to a miniature naked human. Upon closer inspection, Puck's features as an elf become more distinct; his ears are elongated and pointed, he has insect-like wings on his back, and he lacks any kind of visible genitals. Puck sports blue hair that grows out in all directions in front (similar to a tomato stem) but uniformly points backward in the back. Puck's eyes are the same color as his hair. Personality Puck is a whimsical and lighthearted presence that stands out in the dark and unforgiving world he lives in. Not one to take people's behavior at face value, Puck prefers to find the inherent good in those he meets rather than dismiss them for what he initially sees. As such, Puck displays a great deal of patience when dealing with less-than-reputable characters, and in some cases (like with Guts) Puck does eventually come to find that they do possess some manner of morality and a reason for their acting so brashly. However, this does not mean that Puck's patience is infinite. On numerous occasions, Puck and Guts have parted ways due to Puck's annoyance and inability to continue tolerating the Black Swordsman's apparent cruelty and brazenness. Puck can be quite stubborn at times, as seen when he refused to return Guts' Behelit while aboard the Sea Horse due to Puck wanting to use it as bait to catch fish. This trait of Puck's, however, is mainly used for comedic effect. Despite Puck's role largely being that of comic relief, he is quite capable of remaining serious when the situation calls for it. He easily befriends the more "innocent" people of the world, like Jill, and listens and empathizes wholeheartedly upon hearing their tragic histories. Abilities Puck is able to use several abilities that are specific to his species, the most notable of which is flight, his main form of transportation. Due to his own miniature size and the human-sized company he keeps, Puck is forced to rely on his wings in order to keep up with his traveling companions, though he sometimes is seen sitting on his companions' persons or else in Guts' satchel, where Puck has made an improvised home. Another of Puck's more notable abilities is his status as an empath - Puck is able to feel people's emotions, and this translates directly to his own well-being; Puck feels pain proportionate to the amount of negative feelings the people around him feel, and he is put physically at ease by good thoughts. One of Puck's more useful abilities where other people are concerned is his ability to produce elf dust, which naturally sloughs off his wings. Elf dust has healing properties, greatly accelerating the average human's healing process and soothing pain almost immediately. He also possesses the ability to emanate light, which he has re-purposed into a diversionary attack called "Puck Spark" that briefly blinds his opponents and can kill small demons. History Background Originally from the Elven kingdom of Elfhelm, Puck picked a fight with a seagull in a fruitless dispute over fish before he rode on the bird's back to return home. However, despite claiming he arrived only out of boredom, Puck ended up rolling off the seagull's back while asleep and got stranded on the main land. Puck eventually ended up being part of a troupe of performers, catching a glimpse of Guts when he left the Band of the Hawk by chance and then befriended Rickert a year later when the boy was traveling with the troupe to reach the Midland border. It was only after Rickert left that Puck visited the fortune teller as she saw an omen, later seeing the armored figure with two unconscious people following the solar eclipse.Berserk '' film;Golden Age Arc III: Descent Sometime between then and two years later, the troupe were slaughtered and Puck ended up in the village of Koka where he becomes a captive of the Snake Baron's Bandits who use him for target practice. Black Swordsman Arc While attempting to free himself and evading a knife being thrown at him by a bandit, Puck ended up indirectly saved by Guts when he attacked the bandits and let one leave to call out the Snake Baron. After managing to untie himself, Puck feels indebted to the swordsman and later returns the favor by visiting Guts after he has been imprisoned. Puck proceeds to heal Guts' wounds while accusing him of not caring about the townspeople who he had endangered, mortified by the swordman's retort that the weak get themselves killed in someone else's battle after sensing Guts' emotional pain. Having witnessed the destruction of Koka and Guts' fight with the Snake Baron, Puck watches the swordsman walk off into the distance while uttering the word "Berserk".''Berserk manga; Chapter A0 Puck would later find Guts by chance as they both hitched a ride with Adolf and his daughter Collette, witnessing their deaths by the spirits after Guts. Puck attempts to console Guts, only to recoil as he cruelly comments that it proves his opinion of the weak. Despite Guts' reluctance to have the elf as a traveling companion, Puck ponders over the fact that death is the only thing Guts knows. Puck later learns a bit more of Guts' mission when he made a public war declaration on the Count, befriending the Apostle's former physician Vargas while becoming enamored with the Count's Behelit, which he names "Mr. Becchi". When Vagras is captured and sentenced to death, Puck refused to do nothing like Guts and ends up getting captured and presented to the Count's daughter Theresia as a present. Astonished by her being the Count's daughter, Puck strikes up a small friendship with Theresia and convinces her to let him free with the promise to come back and return the favor. When Guts' fight with the Count enabled Theresia to leave her room, Puck expresses disgust at Guts for using her as a hostage to kill her father. Puck then bears witness to briefly appearance of the God Hand, noting Guts' murderous hatred towards the one he called "Griffith". After the Count's death, seeing Guts restore Theresia's will to live in his own way, Puck notices tears in the swordsman's eyes before he quickly wipes them away. Conviction Arc Puck continues to follow Guts for a few days until they save a girl named Jill, who fearfully mistook him for an elf from the Misty Valley. Puck is greatly offended by this and being run out of town alongside Guts to the point of considering burning the village of "twisted sex offenders" to the ground. But Jill explains the attacks on her village by a swarm of elves spiriting away the children and eating everything else. It was only when the swarm appears that Puck, placed in Guts' satchel for his safety, senses the "elves" to be the children taken by the Apostle Rosine. When Guts took Jill hostage to escape being killed by the angry mob who assumed him to be a child murderer, Puck flies off in anger at Guts' lack of empathy and eventually reaches the Misty Valley where he finds Jill before they are rescued by Guts. After Guts mortally wounded Rosine, the swordsman running off due to interference by the Holy Iron Chain Knights while trying to land the deathblow, Puck gives the Apostle some peace of mind by revealing himself to her to reaffirm her belief that elves truly exist. Puck later finds Guts while he was briefly unconscious, fending off the weaker spirits attempt to take his body. Guts sees this when he comes to and finally accepts Puck as his traveling companion, though Puck did not get the chance to heal him as the Iron Chain Knights surround them. Hours after Guts' capture, Puck manages to steal the keys to the swordsman's cage and reaches him at nightfall. Despite the danger of spirits starting to awaken, Puck forces all manner of humility on Guts in exchange for freeing him, demanding his apology and plea for help, though Guts promises he'll pay for it later. Puck then proceeds to heal Guts and accompany him on his escape, explaining to the swordsman that their hostage Farnese de Vandimion cannot see him with the knight commander thinking the man is talking to himself. While Puck takes advantage of this by comically pulling at Farnese's face, the hellish ordeal that followed from night to dawn distresses the elf from sensing the conflicting and sad emotions coming from Farnese. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Fantasia Arc Etymology *Puck is named after a type of woodland fairy from Celtic myth who inspired the trickster of the same time from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Trivia *He has a rivalry with Ivalera, as the female elf tends to be more serious and less bubbly than the average pisky. Puck attempts to show Ivalera how similar they really are. *Puck shows sometimes the ability to breach the fourth wall at will, acting like he's aware of his status as a fictional character. So far, he has multiple times compared his friendship with Isidro to the relationship between Yoda and Luke Skywalker, Tange Danpei and Joe Yabuki, proposed Rickert to add a cartoonish pincer to Guts' left arm, described the ghosts of people dead from torture by wheel as "bikers", described the telepathic communication employed by Schierke to the newtype powers in Gundam, appearing himself disguised as the titular mecha, and even likened the Berserker Armor to the mystical cloths shown in the anime series Saint Seiya. However, that has to be intended as an intentional Easter egg from Miura, as the other characters simply seem to acknowledge what Puck means to say without any other explanation. References Site Navigation Category:Elves Category:Male Category:Guts' Travelling Party Category:Protagonists Category:Magical